


So Beautiful (The Sweet Songbird Remix)

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Inspired by..., Love at First Sight, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: (A bit of a prequel.) Merlin knew it the first time he saw her in the bookshop where he worked. She stood out like a rose among common daisies.





	So Beautiful (The Sweet Songbird Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691503) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum). 



Merlin knew it the first time he saw her in the bookshop where he worked. She stood out like a rose among common daisies. He wanted to get to know her, to know everything about her, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. She smiled and left the store after making her purchase. He fervently hoped she’d be back, because _she was beautiful_.

The next time she came in, he was ready. He’d planned everything he’d say to her, so when she made her purchase he wouldn’t be silent. Finally he’d get to speak to her.

She approached him and he spoke. “Hello, did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied.

“Can I ask you your name?” She gave him a strange look. “It’s to improve customer service.”

“Oh. It’s Freya.” She gave him a tentative smile.

“Good to meet you, Freya.” _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl_.

He rang up her purchase and screwed up his courage to take the next step. “Freya . . . would you like to go for coffee?”

“Go for coffee? With you?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I have class tonight. Maybe another time?”

Well, it wasn’t a no. “Oh, okay.”

She fumbled with something in her purse, and brought a pen and paper out of it. She laid it on the counter and wrote something, then handed it to him. “It’s my number. Give me a call sometime?”

“Okay!” He waved to her as he left. He’d learned important things about her today, and that was almost as good as actually going out with her.

 

xxxXxxx

 

It took Merlin a few days to get the courage to call Freya. He hoped she’d still talk to him after all this time, but he decided to take a shot. He dialed her number and the phone rang a few times before he heard a quiet “Hello?”

“Hi Freya, it’s Merlin. From the bookshop.”

“Oh, hi.”

“Hi, um, I actually wanted to see if you still wanted to go for coffee with me sometime?”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Merlin tried to tamp down his excitement. “You would? I mean, great! When are you free?”

“I have a break between classes tomorrow, about two?”

“That works great. There’s a place around the corner from the bookshop, so we could meet there.”

“Sure. I’ll see you there.”

“See you there.” _Beautiful_.

So the next day, he stood waiting at the coffee shop shortly before two. He’d just stopped pacing and was fighting with himself to start again. That’s when she walked around the corner. He had to remind himself to breathe, she was _so beautiful_. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” she replied.

He gestured to the door and pulled it open for her. They went inside and up to the counter where they ordered their drinks. They smiled at each other while they waited, then sat down at a table once they had them in hand.

They chatted about little things—his classes, his work at the bookshop, her classes, her art. He found out there was so much more beneath her quiet exterior. And he liked what he’d found out. She smiled a lot, which really brought out her unique beauty, and he found himself asking her out again, this time for dinner.

Dinner was beautiful. She was beautiful. That was the first time he told her so, right to her as he held her hand for the first time. _You’re beautiful_. She just blushed and ducked her head, like she didn’t believe him. But despite that, she agreed to see him again and again.

Soon she moved into his flat and they shared their first night together. _You are beautiful_ , he told her again and again, touching her here and there as more was revealed to him. And when they woke up next to her in the morning, he once again told her, _you are beautiful, my Freya_. She blushed and turned away, but he knew that sometime, somewhere she’d believe him.


End file.
